User talk:TDAfan4
Welcome! Congratulations on starting TDAfan4 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hi TDAFan4 Hi TDAFan4 I am a big fan of your Total Drama camps. Anyways, glad I am able to help you with editing this wiki. Thanks for making your camps, they are an enjoyment to all. Thanks ShadowDragonZ (OWEN MUST COME BACK! LOL) Can I torture the contestants through messages and you can provide the footage of Chef getting everyone hurt and stuff?ShadowDragonZ 03:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm a Barbie girl in a TDI world animated so amazing Come on Barbie lets go win this Yeah yeah yeah yeah xD idk im boredShadowDragonZ 03:52, November 4, 2010 (UTC) gunter can i be gunter on the next seaso n or mr. coconut or someone else Your Quiz I Don't mean to be bothersome... but you link for your quiz is either broken, or deleted... and i really wanted to take it... is there anyway i can take it? Peace, <3, Music Crasi4tunes 21:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi I want to thank you for making these amazing camps I have become a huge fan. I hope to become a frequent editor to these pages during the coming weeks as your brand new season progresses. So far this one has been even better than your last. Keep up the amazing work!!!! Gizmo